Jarek Craven
Jarek Craven ''' is an Australian professional wrestler based out of Somerville, Victoria, however he mainly wrestles in the western suburbs for New Age Wrestling. Career Craven began his career with PCW in 2005. After wrestling there for some time, he left and it was reported that he had traveled to America. He returned in 2009 and worked briefly for Alpha Pro Wrestling before debuting for New Age Wrestling. Craven soon made his mark by defeating Ryan O'Hare for the NAW South Pacific Championship on July 24, 2010. At the end of the year he joined the Seven Deadly Sins and remained with the group until it disbanded in November 2011. During this time he lost the South Pacific title to Iron Horse Morrison at NAW Abuse Of Power and then lost $1000 in a $2000 Ladder Match against Ryan Rollins at NAW All Or Nothing. In 2012, the villainy of Craven appeared to mellow as he faced Ryan O'Hare again - this time for the NAW Heavyweight Championship at NAW O'Hare v Craven IV. After asking for the match to be made a No DQ match he revealed through his actions that he was now a member of the The Melbourne Wrecking Crew and won the title. He retained the title until he lost it to Josh Extreme at NAW Melton Mayhem III. That led to a series of events that cost Craven his spot in the Crew as Steve Valek made sure that he won the title after sneak attacking Craven while he was training just prior to NAW Adrenalize. Valek had to wait until NAW Steel Resolution in 2013 to get that done, but Craven had many barriers put up in front of him. Finally at the end of 2013, Craven should have beaten Valek but the decision was reversed - leading to Craven stealing the title belt. However his former manager Duke Won Wylde forced him to relinquish it and his NAW career by beating him in a match with the help of Vincent Van Harm. Meanwhile, Craven had begun to work for Gippsland Pro Wrestling and was involved in a heated feud with Xavier Black which involved Craven's then girlfriend DDG. He left GPW such was the fury of that, but he returned in 2013 to win the Gippsland Cup. He cashed that in and won the GPW Heavyweight title late in the year - in fact just a week after his controversial loss to Valek at NAW. He continued to reign as champion under the new name of JC Taylor until he was defeated by Syd Parker in a triple threat match also involving Judd Newman. Craven also joined the Outback Championship Wrestling roster as Chris Jacinto and later Chris Tayven. On September 5, 2015, Craven debuted at the Night Cap Wrestling Federation event spearing two wrestlers and introducing himself as Kano Graves whilst acknowledging he was known by other names. He then re-debuted under his Craven name on November 14 at NCWF Blood Moon Rising and won a two-man gauntlet match to garner a new contract under another new name, Chris Law. On December 12 at NCWF Defiance he won the NCWF Heavyweight Championship. In wrestling * '''Finishers :* Spear :* Angel's Wings * Signature moves :* Run ropes Clothesline :* Craven Footprint :* Craven Clutch * Nicknames :* "The Relentless Wolf" :* "The Crownless King" * Managers and valets :* Mike Manson :* Steve Valek :* Duke Von Wylde * Teams and stables :* The Melbourne Wrecking Crew with Mike Manson and Steve Valek (NAW) * Entrance Themes :* "The Legacy" by Iron Maiden Championships and accomplishments * New Age Wrestling :* NAW Heavyweight Championship :* NAW South Pacific Championship :* 2013 NAW King of the Cage Winner * Professional Championship Wrestling :* PCW Slam! Tag Team Championship (w/ Mr. Big) :* PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Laser, 1 time w/ Stuart Valentino) :* PCW Commonwealth Championshipp * Gippsland Pro Wrestling :* GPW Heavyweight Championship :* 2013 GPW Gippsland Cup Winner * Night Cap Wrestling Federation :* NCWF Heavyweight Championship *'Other Promotions' :*GZW Heavyweight Championship :*RWA Heavyweight Championship External links * Profile * Profile Category:Australian wrestlers Category:New Age Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:2005 debuts Category:Male wrestlers